Happy New Year
by BTEmerald 99
Summary: Katara feels left out this new year. Who can cheer her up? Short fic... And Kataang fluff.


**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

_**Hey guys! I just wrote this to get in the New Year spirit. And yes, it **_**is **_**still New Year here in the Philippines when I published this. So yeah, ENJOY!**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

The moon was almost at its highest peak, and 'Team Avatar' had a gathering on Air Temple Island in Republic City, and, of course their child/children.

Suki and Sokka's child, 11 year-old Suri was dancing, eager for the blowing of fireworks.

Meanwhile, Suki was pregnant with another child on the way. And Sokka was also awaiting the fireworks.

Toph never married, though.

Aang was busy playing with his children, 9 year-old Kya, 7 year-old Bumi, and 6 year-old Tenzin. While Katara was having a hard time washing the pile of dishes left on the big dining table, from their recent feast. And she had an even harder time throwing all the bones of the meat Sokka had eaten.

The moon was edging closer to its highest peak and everyone-except Katara who was still busy washing-counted down, "5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The fireworks then shot up exploding bright colors once it reached the sky.

Katara glanced at their happy faces. She felt left out, and worse, no one noticed she wasn't out there with them. She started to cry. She had finished washing and was now running to her and Aang's bedroom. She sat on the bed, wanting the New Year to end.

Meanwhile, Aang saw that Katara wasn't in sight. He got worried and went in, leaving his children playing with Sokka and Suri. She wasn't in the main room so he went up. He opened the door to his and Katara's bedroom and found her lying down, her back to him.

"Katara, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing, just go back outside and play with Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin," she snapped at him. But Aang knew better, he knew that there was another problem.

He sat next to her on the bed. He put a hand on her arm and said, "Katara, I know you all too well to know that something is wrong. You can tell me anything."

To Katara, he sounded hurt that she would keep something from her own husband. Still lying down she said, "I just feel left out. You guys started celebrating while I was stuck inside here washing piles and piles of dirty dishes."

And to Aang, he felt like the most horrible person in the world. He was too busy celebrating and didn't even help his wife with the dishes. God, he was celebrating with his children even before New Year!

He cupped his wife's cheek and said, "I'm sorry Katara, I was too busy celebrating and didn't even wait for you. Worse, I didn't even help you. I am so, so sorry Katara." He turned away, guilt encasing him.

Katara felt selfish. Selfish for she wanted them to stop celebrating the New Year and wait for her. But she knew she could still make up to him. She sat up and hugged her husband. "It's okay Aang. Come on, we still have a New Year to celebrate," she said smiling. He sniffled and asked, "Really? You aren't mad at me?"

"Of course not, you already said sorry," she said. He smiled.

"That reminds me, I made this for you," he said taking a necklace out of the pocket on the monk robe he was wearing.

It was made of water lilies and tied together with a string. Katara smiled broadly as Aang tied the necklace around her neck. He whispered, "If Sokka will ask about his fishing line, don't tell him I weaved it." Katara giggled uncontrollably. "You are so sweet, Aang. And I have a gift for you too," she said.

Before Aang could do anything, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss and filled all his love into that kiss. When they pulled apart Katara whispered, "I love you, Aang."

When they went out, Suki asked, "Where have you been guys?" Aang simply said, "I helped Katara with the dishes."

Katara smiled.

After that, Sokka came running towards them. "Have you seen a piece of string somewhere? Or have you seen my fishing line? I really need it because there is some fish in the sea and I swear they were taunting me!" he asked hurriedly.

Katara had to stifle a laugh.

This was the best New Year ever.

**So how was it? Yeah, yeah, I know it is short. But just tell me your opinion! And I'm sorry for any grammatical error.**


End file.
